User talk:Holbenilord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cthonian Tigrid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InfiniteCreator (Talk) 09:38, 22 June 2011 Genesis Project Thank you for joining the Genesis Project. I look forward to seeing more plants and animals for the planet Cthonia. Remember, contest ends July 1st, so your planet needs to be packed with creatures by then if you're going to win. Pinguinus 12:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'd also love to help out on the Science of Sci-Fi wiki. What all needs to be done there? Cybermen to match the Daleks? Pinguinus 12:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Any kind of article putting their abilities into figures would be awesome. Holbenilord 13:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, one more thing. The Cthonian Tigrid really isn't a pseudoanimalian. Those are three-legged, fungus-like animals native to the Oread System. I love the Tigrid, though! If you don't mind, I would like to contribute to Cthonia sometime. Pinguinus 13:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Sorry, i just noticed the category and though 'that must be for any animal-equivalent'. :r Holbenilord 14:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That's quite alright. I love the Cthonia article. If you like, you may add a space-faring race to your planet. Pinguinus 14:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they have one just yet- i've decided the planet is currently quite young. However, i've planned a few more species. I started from the first cells, which i think makes the ecosystem more plausible, what do you think? Holbenilord 14:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That probaly does make it more plausible. One more thing. Have the Salsenes discovered Cthonia yet, or not? Pinguinus 14:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they will have. Cthonia is about halfway between two of the Milky Way's arms, about a third of the way from the Galactic Centre, hidden amongst lots of new nebulae.. Holbenilord 14:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, probaly not. Pinguinus 14:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate all of the extra categories, but I'm afraid there are about 60 articles already written that need a category now. Do you think you could slow down with the categories just a little bit? Pinguinus 14:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yup, okay. Need help categorising? Holbenilord 14:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm gonna need some help. Let's just see how many articles we can categorize in the next ten minutes. Pinguinus 14:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to ask Styracosaurus Rider, but I wouldn't be opposed to it. Actually, I kind of like the idea of a Galactic War, in a sick and twisted kind of way. But again, you'll have to ask Styracosaurus Rider. Pinguinus 19:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Salsenes/Atrenids As of yet, I haven't planned further in the alliance yet. But I'll let you know if I do. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, you've done your research very well. Cthonia sets the standard for planets on the wiki :) And where do you get all that information? Do you calculate it yourself? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Some of it was my own calculation, but mostly i used calculation spreadsheets like this one, and other from the site. Holbenilord 19:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you draw a picture of a Cho'ghar? I need a picture to illustrate the page. Pinguinus 23:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll be out until the evening today though. Thank you for the link to the fractal world generator. I used it to make this planets image. Pinguinus 13:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sapient Species You may create a sapient species anytime you like, whether on Cthonia or any other planet. I can't guarantee Styracosaurus Rider will forge an alliance with you, but you can ask him now that we've gotten Salsene-Atrenid contact set up. I for one would ally with you, unless you were Daleks or something similar. Pinguinus 14:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : I would try to avoid doing anything like a really xenophobic race, as it's really the staff's field and it would probably be quite implausible. Perhaps the Deamons are the major force against sapients here? I'll think up some sapients soon, and thank you! Holbenilord 18:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea. You should talk to Styracosaurus Rider about it, but I think it's a great story. Do you think the Daemons and the Julth would go to war? The Julth attack anything that enters the Crossverse, so it seems likely that they would have some sort of conflict between them. Pinguinus 19:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I would also propose that the Daemons were once a fairly benign race called the Veiled Ones. Pinguinus 19:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds great to me! I'll repost it on his talk page. Also, i'll post the Cho'ghar image for you. Holbenilord 19:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the Cho'ghar image. It's just like what I pictured them as in my head. Pinguinus 19:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : :D I tried to keep to your description. : I also drew a sapient species of my own, i'll add them soon. Holbenilord 19:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I look forward to seeing the Zyrotha article, and finding out more about them. They look very interesting. Pinguinus 19:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The same quality we all saw in Cthonia finally applied to a sapient organism! I just have one question. What is their basic culture and goverment like? Were you going to get to that later? Pinguinus 19:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Indeed! Just done some, it's coming in installments. Thanks for the praise! :D Holbenilord 19:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) You should probaly ask Infinite Creator if fiction is allowed here. I have no problem with it myself, and I would most definitely read anything you or any one else write. I might even write some myself. If Infinite Creator objects, you could add the work to Alien Fanon, and add links to it on your user page. I don't think he will object, though. If he does, let me know so I can go talk to him about it. Pinguinus 21:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC). How did you do the calculations for planetary atmospheres? I need something like that for Aristotle. Pinguinus 12:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Most of it is just some re-jigging of Earth's atmosphere, with a little knowledge about the affect of mass on atmospheres- larger planets attract more light gases and water vapour. High metallicity stars will have planets which have more argon, etc. And the times Earth pressure is usually just very similiar to the time Earth mass, though a few points lower. Holbenilord 12:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I just want you to know that, if you do decide to write Multiverses Fiction, I'll be glad to answer any questions you have concerning the Salsenes or any of my other creatures. It's the least I can do; you let me use Cthonia and the Zyrothas, and you showed us all the Fractal World Generator. Pinguinus 12:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : Aw, thanks. I'd keep any fiction i did where we could all see it and put refs in. Holbenilord 12:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) If I wrote Multiverses Fiction, would you read it? Maybe point out flaws you can see? Pinguinus 13:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'd definitely read it. However, i'm not much good at criticism of literature. Holbenilord 13:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, if it's something like " and then he ate a peanut and then another peanut and then he got bored of eating peanuts and so he ate a walnut", then you should be able to point out the mistakes. :) Pinguinus 13:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : Heh, yup. :P I should do more writing myself. Holbenilord 13:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) New Category Do you think we should have a category for semi-sapient creatures? And if so, would the Elith qualify? Pinguinus 19:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, i think so. Hive Mind too? Holbenilord 19:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) You're right, we do need a Hive Mind category too. I've been planning at least one hive mind sometime soon. Not on Inferno, don't worry. That would be redundant. :) Pinguinus 19:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) OK, Infinite Creator said fiction is allowed here. So if you're interested in writing any, go ahead. Just add a "fiction" category, will you? And add the prefix "Fiction:XXX". Have fun! Oh yeah, the computer's all messed up so I won't be coming back here today. Pinguinus 16:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : Woop! Holbenilord 16:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Genesis Project Congratulations, you've won the Genesis Project contest! InfiniteCreator 16:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations for winning the Genesis Project! See, I told you Cthonia would triumph. (That's the good thing about saying somebody else is going to win. Even if you don't win, you're still right.) Pinguinus 16:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : :D Indeed, and thank you! Holbenilord 17:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Fiction Have you seen the story me and Pinguinus are writing yet? Story: The Paradise Planet Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Something I haven't made a page for yet :D But basically it's a device that focuses beams of light to use as a weapon. I haven't decided if its name should be refraction or reflection. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Necrosaurs So, you like the Necrosaurs? Do you think I should expand on their concept, maybe go into a bit more detail? Pinguinus 02:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, a user named Owen1983 seems to have written chapter 13 of Daleks vs Aians. Just thought you should know; he seems to have ended it. Pinguinus 19:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I know. Does that ending "count"? Pinguinus 19:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I know. It doesn't make sense. Does that mean it doesn't count as the "real" ending? Pinguinus 19:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you go talk to him about it? Pinguinus 19:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) My Galexy Can I add My own Galaxy --Owen1983 16:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I thiiiink you have to post your idea in a blog post, and then all the other members will decided whether it fits. Holbenilord 16:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks for the kind welcome! Everybody here is very friendly, something I appreciate. Thanks for your approval on the Xion universe by the way. I've been trying to develop a "magic" system that sounded at least somewhat plausible for some time now; I borrowed a lot from theoretical physics when designing it. Anyway, as Xion grows I hope you will embrace it in time. :-) Regards, Dyga19 20:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I really dig your creatures ;-p Did chapter 6 of Rennite Rebellion. Pinguinus 12:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's obvious. :P Kudos to you anyway. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can make a dragon. The clues to the plan, believe it or not, are already in place. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I think you will :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What do you think Styraco is planning? He told me that one of my guesses was correct, but not which one it was. Pinguinus 15:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 7 of Rennite Rebellion is done. Just thought you should know, since my other activities have bumped it far down on Recent Changes. Pinguinus 14:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I didn't think that part through. What do you think? Pinguinus 17:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll either give it to SR or Toothless. Pinguinus 17:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, we don't have any nice ones. :) Maybe an existing one could get promoted. Pinguinus 17:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'll give it to SR. Pinguinus 17:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) What's a Light Dragon? Pinguinus 17:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of writing something somewhat comedic here. What do you think? Pinguinus 17:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I meant comedic story. Although a comedic Gehennian would be interesting... Maybe Incompetence Incarnate or something. :) Hector wouldn't make him one of the Seven, though. Pinguinus 18:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Time Travel Hey, how do you feel about time travel? Do you think it should be possible in the Multiverses mythology? Pinguinus 12:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't quite follow what you just said. If I went back in time, according to what you just said, what would happen to me? Could I come back? Pinguinus 12:44, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Holben, Do you think it's possible for a planet to be almost entirely covered with water? I was thinking of creating this sort of planet for Arethusa. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow, even your user page is longer than mine. Mine is funnier, though. :P Pinguinus 14:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I see you know your Who very well :D Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Logopolis was the last one I watched. It stuck in my head. I'm assuming you've seen Genesis of the Daleks? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? Sometimes I think Daleks fire convenient plot twists rather than blue lasers. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Off topic but... I just got back from the beach today, where I found that thing. -->. I managed to take a few pictures before the tide washed it out. I figured you might want to see it. So far I've narrowed the ID down to "fish." Do you have any thoughts, merely out of curiosity? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the contrast is a little off, it's the way the sun was shining. So you think it's a cartilaginous fish of some sort? (It's around 12 inches long or maybe a tad more, BTW) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible? Hey, I've been thinking. Some of the rings of Jupiter and Saturn are actually within the planets atmosphere, right? 'Cause I had an idea about an alien ecosystem on top of floating rocks in a gas giants atmosphere, and I thought that you could tell me whether or not that makes sense. Pinguinus 12:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, what if it were a young gas giant that was still drawing gas from space? A lot of gas would pass over the rings, right? Pinguinus 12:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I see. Whoa, if you weren't here I would have just made a really bad world. Pinguinus 12:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) That's OK, I'll find another way to have floating rocks. Do you have any idea how many obstacles I ran into when I was trying to make Aristotle? Pinguinus 12:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Eureka! Well, I knew from the beginning that I wanted something like the Cho'ghar. At first I wanted them to be the size of Earths insects, but then I read that endothermism is essential for an animals sapience, and that a creature couldn't be endothermic unless it was much larger than an insect. And once I bumped up the Cho'ghars size, I had to bump up the Montotheres size (they were originaly planned to be cow-sized). And then I had to cope with all of those problems facing that kind of gigantism. What can they eat? How do they breed? How do they cope with millions of parasites on their bodies? That sort of thing. And then there were a host of other problems I had while coming up with the Butcherbugs and the Skinner Mites. In sort, things got complicated. :) Pinguinus 12:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What in the infinite multiverse does "youch" mean? Pinguinus 12:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Terrians Hol, it appears that User:Owen1983 just wrote an article about an alien species from popular culture: Terrians. Can you deal with him? Pinguinus 14:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, it's been dealt with. Pinguinus 15:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hol, are you sure you don't want to put up any creatures to be illustrated? There's only 4 spots left. -- Dyga19 21:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Rocks in the Wind OK, so life on rings won't work out. How about this: a distant star, that has an asteroid belt similar to ours, passes through a nebula. Thus the asteroids have the gases needed for life, and life can grow here. What do you think? Pinguinus 11:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, what if the nebula had spread out quite a bit through space? And if some gas came from a gas giant, then there could be oxygen and carbon dioxide, right? Pinguinus 12:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) But they've found gas giants made of oxygen, haven't they? Pinguinus 12:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Plasma Weapon Concept Hey Hol, question for ya. What's a lightweight, malleable, dense metal that can remain solid while suspended in a plasma field? Or any material that could potentially be weaponized in this way, really. Got a gun concept that fires small projectiles suspended in plasma fields. -- Dyga19 13:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : It depends on your plasma field, but i recommend you read http://www.stardestroyer.net/Empire/Essays/PlasmaWeapons.html before anything. Titanium would suffer within plasma, so i can only think of denser metals like tungsten being able to cope. Holbenilord 13:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :: What about carbon? Would it be possible to contain a small amount of plasma in a crystalline carbon shell? Or maybe contain the plasma in an electromagnetic field first, then place it in the carbon crystal shell and propel it at high velocities? Thanks for the link btw, very helpful. -- Dyga19 14:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Maybe something like graphene, that could withstand it and is also electrically conductive. Costly, though. A big sphere of nanotubes can hold charge, but carbon sublimes at ~3500 degrees C if i remember. Only ceramics could withstand more than 5000. Holbenilord 14:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: Very interesting....never heard of graphene before. Had to look that up. I imagine it would be possible to manufacture with nanobots, possibly making it cheaper and easier to produce. What degrees C is the coolest form of plasma? Also, do you know what the magnetic properties of tungsten are? Would it be possible to magnetize tungsten to the point that it can actually form an electromagnetic field strong enough to contain plasma? -- Dyga19 14:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::: There are 'cold plasmas', possible at almost absolute zero to a few hundred, but the temperature is the selling point with plasma weapons. Laser based plasmas can be 1000 degrees, well within carbon's range. Tungsten is paramagnetic, so can be made magnetic, but not to the necessary extent. it'd have to be made into an electromagnet. How fast is the bolt travelling? Holbenilord 14:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I haven't thought out an exact speed yet, but I'd imagine fast enought to be comparable to a bullet. So, I have concepts for a few types of plasma-based weaponry; one fires tungsten bullets surrounded by a plasma field contained in an electromagnetic field; another is shotgun-like, firing crystal shards filled with plasma that explode on contact, releasing the plasma; the last is a laser-like weapon, firing a straight beam of plasma at the target at long range. Scientifically, what problems would I need to solve for these weapons to work? Thanks for the help so far; you've helped me flesh the concept for Yr'thali weaponry out quite a bit. -- Dyga19 14:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: With the field weapon, the hot tungsten penetrates and then the plasma causes splash damage? The main problem is power. If you can contain the plasma, you're fine, but this weapon would have to go at many times the speed of sound to keep being hot. That would work best against vehicles. The plasma shards also have the power problem, but the problem of temperature is less due to insulation. Penetration would be low, so it'd be bad against armour. The particle beam (which is basically targeted, high velocity plasma) has the problems of coherency, power, and targeting. However, it is multi-purpose and the most precise. Holbenilord 15:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) What's been up Hey Holby. (I can call you that right? Good.) Since I was gone for the past 2 days, what important has been going on in the Multiverse world? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hey, Hol... Would you like to be an admin? I'd be willing to make you one. Contact me about how you feel about this. Pinguinus impennis 11:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm gone through much of the day, but you're here alot of the time. It makes a lot more sense to make you an admin than me. Pinguinus impennis 11:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) OK. Let us know when you're leaving, all right? Will you be coming back after a time? Pinguinus impennis 12:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Oxygen Ships Could oxygen be used as fuel for starships? Pinguinus impennis 13:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Fluorine How do you feel about fluorine-based lifeforms? Or at the very least, organisms that can subsitute some carbon for fluorine? Pinguinus impennis 12:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way, are the Latronids ever coming here? Pinguinus impennis 12:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Jedi? Um, this sounds really odd, but here it is. What do you think of a Zyrothan or Irihil Jedi? And if that's not stretching it, how about Aian? --''Pinguinus impennis'' 12:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I'll go to your Q&A blog to ask. :) Pinguinus impennis 13:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Freeze Ray What do you think of a biological entity that uses liquid nitrogen to kill its prey? Pinguinus impennis 13:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It's your to write a chapter of the Enemy of my Enemy. How do you feel about the Necrosaurs playing a bigger part in the story? Pinguinus impennis 17:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The plans I think I can tell what you mean by those things. But I can assure you that mine are bigger. :D Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Virnos It will take me longer to get the Thesserex in, but I got the Virnos in pretty quickly. Here's a Salsene running foul of one... Pinguinus impennis 12:30, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Remember, any battle you want, I can supply it. By the way, don't get arrogant about the whole Virnos thing. My Hellfang can still kill them. With ease. Pinguinus impennis 12:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) See? Pinguinus impennis 12:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes. The Virnos were based off of the "Giant Eagle", already in-game. I did make alterations to make it more like them, though. Pinguinus impennis 12:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thought you might be interested in this pic I found a while ago, and recently rediscovered: bioraptor.gif|Virnos? Dubious Parentage Who are the Childs parents? Are they Umbran and Death's Shadow, or Earthrender and Nightshadow? Pinguinus impennis 13:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) No, you can write it. I think you'd do a much better job than I would. RR is almost ready. Pinguinus impennis 14:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Julthfriends Can I make an organic race that allied with the Julth during the Julth War? Pinguinus impennis 14:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) They would worship the Julth. Pinguinus impennis 17:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Your big five master plans don't have anything to do with the five different races listed in your Notes section, do they? :| Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) JP Fiction Just thought you might want to know, I'm writing a fiction on JP Fanon wiki now. Here's the link, if you're interested: w:c:jpfanon:Story: Pliocene Park Pinguinus impennis 12:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) By the way: I FINISHED RENNITE REBELLION! Pinguinus impennis 13:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your input! I'll see about the next section of the Rothel Saga soon. Could I use a Zyrothan city for the story? For the setting? Pinguinus impennis 14:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Archimedeans How do you think your races would interact with the Archimedeans? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:01, July 27, 2011 (UTC) The Aians would still probably be slightly suspicious, like they are with most others. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Gray Aliens How do you feel about the typical gray aliens appearing on this wiki? And if don't mind, then what universe should I put them in? Pinguinus impennis 03:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Stargate Fanon Would you be interested in a Stargate Fanon wiki? Pinguinus impennis 13:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I made the wiki. Here's the link, if you want to check it out: w:c:sgfanon. Pinguinus impennis 13:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) If I did activate the chat feature, I wouldn't be able to participate. I have no idea how to navigate through the IRC. Pinguinus impennis 20:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat The Chat feature is up and running. I hope you understand that I won't be there all the time; you may have noticed I'm off the computer a lot of the time. Nothing wrong with living in the Real World, after all! Pinguinus impennis 22:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) HAIL POLYP This sounds odd, but could you draw me an anthromorphic sea anemone? My plan goes deeper than you thought... Pinguinus impennis 22:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Chaaaat, as you now say. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Do not think you can get away with this. I NEED the information. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you're still on! That's good. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: No it can't Are you referring to T-rex and the Daleks? See here. Read the bottom paragraph. They can too. Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea for Machinus How about you use this picture below? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I just found this and thought of Machinus :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Chaaat Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Activate the sirens! Hey, have you seen the Sirens yet? I didn't really see just how creepy they were until I made the image. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't know yet. There are quite a few "apex predators" on Lanka :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) And if you look closely (it isn't as visible as I had hoped) you can see the loudspeakers inside its mouth. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Tethys OK: I wanted to name a planet Tethys, but there's already a moon of Saturn called that. Do you think I can use the name anyway? Pinguinus impennis 02:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Metamorphosis Pingy said that he wouldn't be able to do a chapter today, and said I could do it. So...what should it be about, do you think? (I'll also need a crash course on Veiled One terminology...) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Finishing the chat discussion YOU LEFT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Anyway. As I was saying, the Aians would be vaporized in one shot. Zyrothans would fare no better. Even the mighty Salsenes would fall. Nithspace would be vanquished, and the smoking gun would be looking at them. Impossible? Yes. That's the point. Eh, forget that. That's nothing. How can I put this into perspective? If the Daleks existed in Obeidon---nah, that's a useless analogy. I think I've got it. Basically, you're pretty much facing a God. And the power isn't the most frightening thing of all. X will awaken. X will anger. The end will begin. And the baptism will continue. And the true fear will reveal itself, that it was right in front of you all along, that it will revel in your terror, and that it will return. TheendisnighStyracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Theendisnigh That's why it isn't really physical. It comes from beyond. One man's physical is another's abstraction. It's because it doesn't exist, really. They only seem to be. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Idea Remember my original idea, with life on rings? Well, I thought about it more. How about this: there's a gas giant planet. Life exists on large rock like structures, which are actually organisms filled with hydrogen. Their stone-like shells make them similar to floating rocks. Algae clouds float through the atmosphere, where large animals living on the rock-creatures filter them out with baleen like mouths. How does that sound? Pinguinus impennis 15:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, gas giants have a lot of methane, which is a lot heavier than hydrogen. I was thinking the oxygen could be produced by simple, single-celled organisms. Sorry about my persistence. I'm really desperate for this to work. Pinguinus impennis 17:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Zyrothans Pinguinus asked me to create a battle picture for the Xenopteran War, and I didn't know what sort of clothes you want the Zyrothans to have. Like what kind of armor? Shoulder armor? Swords? Guns? Bio21- Comms Channel 15:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Biological question about the Terrorteeth Hey, do you think it's a bit far fetched for a Terrortooth to have copper-based blood? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC)